muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
J-10
The''' J-10''' (Chinese name: 殲撃10型, jiānjí-shí-xíng) is a domestically-produced 2nd generation TSF used by the Unified Front of China, fulfilling the role of a high-maneuver light fighter in the Chinese forces. The successor to the J-8, the J-10 has proven to be a versatile machine that is well-adapted to the tactical needs of the Chinese forces. History Initially, when the United States of America was promoting the F-16 Fighting Falcon and the F-18 Hornet as viable successors to nations using the F-5 Freedom Fighter and its related variants, the UFC had adopted the F-16, but found its performance lacking, as their aims were the recapture of mainland China and the continent.Integral Works, pg. 81, J-10 殲撃10型 Thus, when the USA withdrew from the development of the Lavi, the UFC saw an opportunity to propose joint development plans to Israel, for the purpose of setting up the necessary skills and knowledge for independent development of future TSFs. The UFC thus lent a helping hand to the Israelis to complete the Lavi, and at the same time, develop their own next-generation TSF, resulting in the J-10. The J-10's modifications are mostly carried over from the Lavi, and likewise are geared towards the optimization of its performance in melee combat. These include the reactive armor blocks on the front of its upper torso section and on its hip block armor, as a precaution against encroaching Tank-class BETA. Blade Edge Armor is equipped on the front of its legs, running from the knee armor block section to the ankle joint, and its arms and feet are equipped with small-scale super-carbon blades and spikes, the better to make use of the high mobility and maneuverability afforded by its Jump Units and shoulder-mounted verniers in close-quarters combat. One unique modification applied by the UFC was the usage of the iconic "round monitor" head unit for the J-10, improving the durability of its head sensors in close-range and melee combat. Combined with the aforementioned modifications, this had enabled the J-10 to clinch the title of the "most successful machine" amongst all recorded F-16 variants. Deployment The J-10 first entered deployment in 1994, the same year as the Lavi. As one of the primary TSFs of the People's Republic of China, the J-10, as part of the UFC's adoption of the High-Low Mix, serves as the "Low" part of the strategic equation alongside the heavier and longer-ranged J-11 during combat against the BETA. On March 19th, 1995, Feihu (飞虎) Squadron, led by a Captain Li, engaged BETA forces on mainland China, in the vicinity of the Mekong River, Yunnan Province, in order to defend UFC combat engineer assets that were on a mission to set up seismic sensors in the area, as part of an early-warning network to monitor the movement of BETA hordes. J-10X The J-10X is a variant specializing in high-mobility maneuvers with a lightened and improved frame, and enhanced Jump Unit engines. Four of them were operated by the UFC's ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight at both the Kamchatka Peninsula and Yukon Base, and were used by Bao-Feng extensively; first, in the Ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident as part of routine combat trials against the BETA, and later on, during the Blue Flag exercises. The J-10Xs of Bao-Feng clashed with several teams, with flight leader Lieutenant Cui Yifei showing her mastery of the J-10X's close-combat potential and high maneuverability. However, none of the J-10Xs participated in the Yukon Base Incident, as their pilots were not able to access their TSFs in time. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= Mecha 1 j10x.png|J-10X as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. J-10 Front.png|J-10X, TE Anime. |-|Gallery= Bo feng 1.jpg|J-10X charging with their Type-77 Battle Halberds. Chinese squad 1.JPG|J-10Xs of ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight gathered. VLCpic-Chinese Sword Murder.png|J-10X taunting an opponent. level 87 legendary mad chinese butcher.png|J-10X head frontal closeup. Chinaman zero.png|J-10X performing a Surface Jump. China stronk.png|J-10X engaging an opponent during Blue Flag. J10 01.jpg E2uSn7290M8.jpg Vp3VOuBuMNI.jpg GQfLxBV77NI.jpg Co1JHsSUMAAUht0.jpg References Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse